Truth Behind The Vows
by hottee39
Summary: Yuuram. Vows are promises one makes in a marriage. Just what did Yuuri get himself into by vowing himself to be with Wolfram?


**Title:**** Truth Behind the Vows**

**Author:**** hottee39**

**Rating:**** Pg-13 +**

**Summary:**_**Yuuram. Vows are promises one makes in a marriage. Just what did Yuuri get himself into by vowing himself to be with Wolfram?**_

* * *

_**I take you to be my wedded husband. **_

Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, has declared many times over that he was straight and was never once interested in guys; ALL THE GUYS. Yes, everyone was surprised that their King was not even interested in the blonde beauty, Von Bielefeld Wolfram.

Black eyes slid closed at the pressure of the blonde's lips on his. Even though he was straight, meaning he was not interested in guys at all, he could not help wondering why he allowed the blonde to steal his first kiss. He also had no idea why he responded back just as passionately.

There was a saying somewhere he read that love has no reason. Maybe it was true after all. Just maybe after three years of engagement, he had fallen for the blonde along the way which is more than just a simple interest.

He loves Wolfram.

Never doubt it because they were getting married.

_**To have and to hold,**_

In the dark of the night, after the day's activities, the royal couple laid together in bed. The blonde having nodded off during their conversation. Watching the blonde struggle to stay awake was adorable to Yuuri as he hugged the figure closer to his body.

He loves watching the blonde sleep at night. His black eyes would trace the long lashes and cute nose; those thin pale lips slightly swollen from their make out session earlier. He finally realized what others saw of the blonde that he never realized earlier. He felt like the luckiest man alive to have Wolfram in their bed, cuddled against his chest, and their wedding date nearing fast.

He stroked a pale cheek which he graced with a soft kiss before following his partner into slumber.

_**From this day forward, **_

This was it. This was the day they had been waiting for; what everyone had been waiting for. The royal couple were to be wed officially and as the blonde entered the temple in a pristine white suit that contrasted against his soon-to-be-husband's, everyone held their breaths in awe.

As the ceremony carried on, everyone present were bubbling with anticipation, worried something bad might ruin this reunion. The couple said their vows and before the Great Sage could proclaim them husband and husband, Yuuri was already kissing the life out of Wolfram the moment the words 'I do' left the blonde's lips. _Even though it was not according to the ceremony, what the heck?_

Everyone cheered!

_**For better, for worse, **_

Yuuri woke up when Wolfram kicked his hip and made him fall out of bed. After a hard day of dealing with the various village attacks, all the double black wanted was a good night of sleep! But could he get it? No, because his husband slept like a tornado when he was dead tired! Not to mention they had a fight earlier and the push out of the bed only annoyed him further.

Pissed and agitated he grabbed his pillow with the intention of sleeping in another room when a hand grabbed his night shirt. Turning around he saw drowsy emerald eyes staring back at him questioningly.

"Did I kick you out of bed again?" When Yuuri didn't answer, it confirmed the blonde's suspicion. He tugged on the blue shirt, coaxing him to return to bed. Sighing in resignation at the pleading look, he tossed the pillow back onto the bed and slid back under the sheets. Almost immediately, the blonde cuddled against his torso; he rested his head under the Yuuri's chin.

"I'm sorry for kicking you again." He placed a kiss at his husband's shoulder. The action sucked out all the annoyance out of Yuuri. He returned the kiss into the blond hair, his hand coming up to stroke the strands.

"It's ok. Go back to sleep." He felt a nod and watched his husband slow breathing to indicate that he was sleeping.

Yuuri loves Wolfram, no doubt about that.

Even his sour painful points too.

_**For richer, for poorer,**_

In Shin Makoku, he had all the riches at his expenses to spoil his husband. However on Earth, he was just a regular citizen with no extra cash to spare except his savings.

Sure he could not bring Wolfram anywhere really classy and expensive but he could bring the blonde out for a movie or a picnic at the park. Even though it's raining and the picnic was totally spoiled, Wolfram did not really mind.

Kissing in the rain is certainly an experience worth a spoiled date.

_**In sickness or in health, **_

"Ah-choo." Yuuri grabbed a tissue which the blonde prince offered to blow his nose. His head felt heavy and his body felt hot and cold at the same time. He was positioned against the headboard since he was supposed to be eating, even though he did not have an appetite.

Wolfram raised another spoonful of porridge towards him which Yuuri pouted in rejection. Agitated slightly, but not wishing to scold his weak husband, he clicked his tongue to accompany his reprimanding stare. Hesitantly he opened his mouth as the spoon slid in.

Satisfied, Wolfram tucked Yuuri back into bed, gracing him a kiss for his good behaviour. When he observed his husband sleeping again, he cleaned up everything and brought it away.

He held his breath. The love Yuuri but that did not include his smelly vomit.

_**To love and to cherish 'till death do us part. **_

Wolfram should have known this day would come. Yuuri was half-human so his lifespan was a lot shorter than a Mazoku's. But as he felt the warmth leaving those familiar lips, he could hold back the tears that trailed down his fair cheeks onto the paling wrinkled cheek below him.

He gripped his husband's hand with desperation, shaking with overbearing loneliness when he felt the life leave the body before him. It should not be this way. He lifted his head to stare at his husband, wanting to discern the fact that he was really dead. Watching the silent look on his husband face, he felt like he was eaten by his own fire. It could not be this way. It SHOULD NOT be this way! Yuuri promised to always be there! No matter what! Greta had already left them and Conrad and Gwendal and Gunter and their parents! Yuuri could not leave him! He was going to be alone!

"Yuuri." He whispered softly, afraid of the actual truth, still denying that Yuuri was dead.

"Yuuri." He called out a bit more louder, and was still met with no response. Panic filled him.

"Yuuri! Yuuri you wimp! This is not funny! You better wake up if you don't want me to fry your ass! Yuuri! Yuuri! Yuuri!" The blonde's voiced broke, sobbing his dead husband's name.

"YYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

"Wolf! Wolf wake up!" Emerald eyes shot open, shock to see concern black eyes piercing into his. He launched himself into the other, desperately hugging the other fiercely. He sobbed in the warm torso as his husband tried to quieten him with calming words.

"I'm here. It's ok."

_**And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness.**_

"Cheater!" Yuuri turned around abruptly from the disappearing maid. He smiled at his fast approaching husband.

"Hi dear!"

"Don't 'hi dear' me-" He was cut off when his husband suddenly took his hand and made him do a turn.

"Very nice, I like the new outfit." He complimented, totally ignoring the reprimanding tone, before pulling Wolfram in and dipping him like they were dancing. He stared into emerald eyes with a mischievous glint. "It looks hot on you. How about we disappear for an hour somewhere?" He offered with a lift of his eyebrows. Wolfram blushed, understanding what his husband was talking about.

Somebody cleared there throat behind them. They glanced back to see a woman. Yuuri brought Wolfram to stand upright so that he could address the lady.

"So how is it?" She inquired. Glancing back at his husband, he looked at her and smiled.

"It's perfect, I'll have it." He agreed with a nod. The brunette smiled back approvingly and was walking back to the room to collect her tailor stuff. Wolfram jerked with surprise when he felt his husband place his head on his left shoulder. Yuuri observed Wolfram's face with annoyance out of the corner of his eyes.

"Say, you seem to be pretty familiar with her."

"What's your point?"

"Well up until now you have always accused me of cheating but what about you?"

"Are you accusing me of cheating?!" Wolfram remove himself from his husband's reach to stare at him face to face. Emeralds were already glaring daggers at him.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! That was not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant that just because I am friendly with some people doesn't mean-" Wolfram clicked his tongue.

"A good excuse to start cheating."

"God! I can't win with you, can I?" That earned a smile from Wolfram, he stepped forward, tilting his head in amusement at his husband's distress.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course you can't." He turned around and walked away. Yuuri pouting even though his eyes were glued to his husband's ass. "Oh and by the way Yuuri!" The blonde called out, not stopping in the hallways as he continued walking. "Thanks to that comment you made, you're not getting any for a week."

Yuuri groaned in realization that Wolfram was ACTUALLY teasing him when he walked away so sensually slow. He growled before stomping the other way. "Sometimes I just hate him."

Well, hate equals to love after all.

* * *

**AN:** _My exams are over and this is the first thing I have come up with! Hope you guys like it. I would like to know how it all turned out and I seriously would love some reviews. _

_Sorry guys about my other fic Distortion. It's on the way and should be up in two days. Sorry for the long wait but I'm finally back after a stressing 2 months._

_I still would like to thank everyone who have supported me! Thanks a lot guys! :D _

_Rmb a review! A word or two doesn't matter. D_


End file.
